Twin Solar System
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: The Yorktown comes into The Solar System II.
1. Chapter 1

Humans looked at Xon oddly, and they were much as puzzled as him as he was about them. Xon tried to bring forth his inner emotions just for the sake of doing a good job in a human environment unlike his counterpart who tried to suppress them. It had been a week since they embarked into deep space. Xon was in the rec room playing ping pong with McCoy. Around them were people counting the points.

"Fourteen points for the captain!"

"Zero points for the lieutenant!"

"Fifteen points for the captain!"

Garica had her arms folded appearing to be puzzled.

"Why is a Vulcan losing the easiest game there could ever be?" Garcia asked.

Alongside Garcia stood Tree.

"He is a strange for a Vulcan." Tree added.

"Xon, slow your gears down!" McCoy said.

Xon flipped the ball then hit it back.

"My joints are properly working in order, McCoy." Xon said.

McCoy hit the ball that shortly hit the Vulcan at the face knocking him over but Xon stood up as though nothing had happened then tossed it back in the direction of the captain. McCoy hit the ball with the paddle. And this time the Xon hit the ball. The ball hit the surface of McCoy's goal.

"ONE POINT FOR VULCANS!" A high pitched man shouted followed by a cheer.

McCoy hit the ball back.

"Why you sneaky bastard!" McCoy said.

Xon struck the ball, making it go over McCoy's head.

"My parents had me when they were bonded." Xon said.

"I GOT IT!" A Ensign at the back declared, then tossed the back in the direction of the game.

Xon gently hit the ball in the direction of the captain.

"For a Vulcan who operates on speed and logic," McCoy said. "You keep missin'."

Xon leaped in the direction of the ball only to miss with what seemed to be an unforgettable priceless expression on his face that was "OH CRAP" as it flew in the air where it hit someone with a thud. McCoy ran over to the person who had collapsed on the floor. It was Commander Raven. On the other side of Raven's forehead was a long red bleeding scar. McCoy applied pressure onto the injury and called the match over. McCoy helped Raven up. Xon put down the paddle on the table as the small group headed out of the rec room leaving Xon alone.

"I won't miss, again." Xon said.

True, Vulcan's did not get easily hurt as humans did. There were little emotions that had long been suppressed since his childhood. One of the many emotions he experienced twelve years ago was the loss of the home planet. He was fortunate his family and his arranged mates family were able to evacuate. He could remember seeing the planet crush itself in, piece by piece, until it was not there anymore almost like there was a suction cup. He could hear the screams of those who were not able to get off the planet. The cries of the children as the ground gave out below their feet. He could feel great emotions from all over as though there was a heavy telepathic assault being inflicted upon him. Still and steady he kept his ten year old small body soaking in horror. Some of the passengers aboard the starship were not as fortunate and faced unimaginable hardship. Xon could feel the most basic, but suppressed emotion, of guilt. He had asked what he was experiencing to a older Vulcan when he was younger on the planet that would be later colonized as New Vulcan.

 _"Hello." Young Xon greeted one of the older Vulcans._

 _The older Vulcan had a familiar face, almost reminiscent of Captain Spock, but older. He was speaking with a older Vulcan woman who seemed to be wearing a emotionless mask. He was in Ambassador robes. When the older Vulcan looked off into Xon's direction there was a small smile that grew on the elder's face. There was a look of recognition in the elder's eyes._

 _"Hello, Xon, my name is Selek." Selek said._

 _"I have a question that I believe my parents are unable to answer." Xon said._

 _"What is that?" Selek asked._

 _"It feels like I am being eaten by the inside and I feel my heart sinking," Xon said. "What is that called?"_

 _"Guilt." Selek said._

 _"Interesting." Xon said._

 _"Indeed." Selek said._

 _"How do you know my name?" Xon asked._

 _"I know your father." Selek said._

 _Xon bowed his head._

 _"You are wise." Xon said._

Now, Xon, twenty-two years old, walked out of the rec room with hands behind his back. He saw Roddenberry sticking to the side of the hall appearing to be startled by what had went past him. The young man looked off into the direction of Xon. Xon had to admit he needed some training in ping-pong. He did not have wishes to hurt anyone because of his flawed superiority.

"What happened?" Roddenberry asked.

"Commander Raven has been the victim of a foul ball." Fowl said.

"Poor man." Roddenberry said.

Xon did not reply.

"So who hit the ball?" Roddenberry said.

"I missed." Xon said.

"Who's paddle hit the ball?" Roddenberry asked, again.

"The captain's. And I missed," Xon stressed. "It is primarily my fault and I will endeavor to improve my ping-pong skills."

"Mind if I join you?" Roddenberry asked.

"You may." Xon said.

"Let's take it to the holodeck so you don't hit other people." Roddenberry said.

"That is a preferable way of playing." Xon said.

"It is." Roddeberry agreed, as they went down the hall.

* * *

One hour and thirty-two minutes later, Xon was called to the bridge. The young Vulcan made his way to the bridge. The session he had with Roddenberry was sufficient. He and Roddenberry decided to practice this game on convenient days for fun, or, as the human term goes 'whenever you like'. Xon decided to pass playing ping-pong in the recreation room until he has successfully accomplished hitting the ball. He had a green bruise growing on the left side of his forehead from earlier.

"What do you reckon this is,Mr Xon?" McCoy asked.

Xon looked at the screen then looked back in the direction of McCoy with a raised eyebrow.

"Earth." Xon said.

"No." McCoy said

"But it is Earth." Xon said.

"That is not Earth." McCoy said.

"I do not understand," Xon said. "It has a moon and apparently a neighboring red planet. It looks exactly like Earth."

"What the captain is saying, Mr Xon, is that we just found a twin solar system." Decker said. "Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus,Neptune and so on. There is even the ninth planet in this orbit."

Xon went to his science station with an intriguing and fascinating argument that he had been told. He checked the atmosphere conditions. Xon checked the previous planets they had passed. Most of which were gas giants. There was a dwarf planet in the line of planets. Xon seemed to be stunned by what he was witnessing.

"Captain," Xon said. "This is groundbreaking in the world of science. Finding a solar system exactly like ours is astronautical."

"We are calling this solar system the Solar System II." McCoy said.

"Logically," Xon started. "Since this is a twin earth there is a good chance there could be doubles of everyone on that planet but they could be younger than everyone on this ship. They can show the choices we could have made or how our society would have been different. If we been born to different families. This is a subject for study but I believe this is not appropriate. If we are to land on the planet then we are to expect running across a child like version of the captain, the commander, and the counselor including everyone on this ship. There is a eighty-five point twenty-three percent chance of meeting them as children. Fourteen point seventy-seven chance of meeting them as adults. They may not have warp drive."

"I advise not to send a landing party, captain." Decker said.

"Advice noted." McCoy said.

Sienfield's eyes were widening.

"Captain, I am getting a message from the planet side!" Sienfield said.

"The planet is capable of making ship to ship communication?" McCoy said.

"It appears so," Sienfield said. "Audio only."

"Turn on the audio." McCoy said.

Sienfield nodded then pressed a option on the screen.

"-THIS IS NYOTA UHURA OF THE CADILLAC ENTERPRISE,WE ARE IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE. WE HAVE A CHILD OPERATIVE DOWN, REPEAT-"

"HIKARU TURN LEFT! NO, THAT IS RIGHT! THERE IS A STOP SIGN IN THE WAY!"

They heard a loud screech belonging to what sounded like a wheel frictioning against the pavement.

"HANG ON, Y-YO-YO-YOU GREEN BLOODED ELF! DON'T DIE ON US, RIGHT NOW!"

There was a sob from the static.

"OH NAE, THE ENGINES ARE BURNIN'!"

"DON'T SAY THAT, SCOTTY!"

"THIS IS NYOTA UHURA OF THE CADILLAC ENTERPRISE, WE ARE IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE. I REPEAT. WE HAVE A CHILD OPERATIVE DOWN."

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE ENGINE? PAVEL!"

"DON'T LOOK, HIKARU!"

"BROTHER? BROTHER? BROTHER! PLEASE H-HOL-HOLD ON!"

"HE IS NOT BREATHIN'!"

"WE HAVE A CHILD DOWN. THE DIGGER ALIENS HAVE TAKEN OVER ANTI-DIGGER ALIENS RIVERSIDE HEADQUARTERS. I REPEAT. RIVERSIDE, IOWA HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. RIVERSIDE, IOWA HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. THE BROTHER OF THE LEADER OF OUR GROUP HAS BEEN INJURED. WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION. ANY KIND FOR THE ELF!-"

The bridge was silent once the sound was cut off.

They could not have sounded more than ten to thirteen years old.

"Neferit, lock in on their energy signatures and prepare for emergency beamin'," McCoy said, then he pressed a button on the arm rest of the chair. "Doctor Stone, please report to Transporter room 1 with Counselor Ilia. McCoy out." He looked over toward the two men who were seemingly worried. "Mr Decker and Mr Xon, with me."

Decker and Xon followed McCoy to the turbolift.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually a story begins with the beginning and then makes it to the end. Sometimes they begin with the middle then retrace their way mentioning the beginning to those who are unaware of what had happened before. In the cases of stories having dopplegangers, characters who share exact likeness are called doppleganger Bob or Nu!Bob or Alternate Bob or Bob Prime. Not to confuse the title "Prime" from the Transformers Franchise. Prime in science fiction stories are used to refer to the main timeline. And most often to refer in rank. So in cases of twin dopplegangars that should not apply. They are referred to by their middle name, first name, or their last name to differentiate between the most familiar and well rounded characters the audience are familiar to with the lesser known look alikes.

For instance, we will start from the beginning of one character.

George Kirk worked for NASA, and he is from a small town called Riverside.

His wife Winona Kirk worked on a farm in Riverside.

"George Kirk!"

George looked over his shoulder, wearing a pair of glasses.

"Yes?" George said.

His boss, CEO of the sorts, Jefferson Bailey sat on the edge of the counter.

"You know Amanda Grayson," Jefferson said, folding his arms. "The one who volunteered to be impregnated by the sperm of an alien elf."

"Of course," George said. "The sperm is one hundred years old. But I heard it failed."

Jefferson shook his head.

"It did not fail." Jefferson said.

George's eyes widened.

"What?" George said.

"It did not fail." Jefferson said.

His look of shock turned into joy.

"We were able to make plenty more of the elfs in the past hundred years. All of which are in suspended animation. Three billion of them in underground labs right under this place," He patted on the counter. "And as you know we hit a problem with the hybrid."

"You didn't." George said.

"I didn't. The sperm did." Jefferson said.

"Jefferson, I don't know about you, but isn't that morally unethical to use the sperm of an alien when you know damn as hell that there would be problems? If what you are saying is true then the public needs to know about these aliens we have." George pointed to the floor. "We should really let them know what is going on right here."

"Your wife and you have been trying to have a baby." Jefferson said.

"Yes." George said.

Jefferson sighed.

"Amanda Grayson died after childbirth and you have been selected to raise that child." Jefferson said.

There was a long pause between the two men. George had a long hard look of horror. It had been mixed with guilt and sadness, but also that of loss. Jefferson seemed to be taking telling the news quite casually and calmly.

"Good god,man, are you insane?" George finally said.

"The panel decided." Jefferson said.

"How do I tell Winona?. . ." George said.

There was a wail that echoed the occupied room with a good dozen people. Heads started turning. Jefferson had a sly smile on his face as George looked over to see a nurse holding a little baby in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket. Jefferson watched George take the baby into his arms. The child was so human like. The baby had pointy ears and thin eyebrows that pointed upwards. The babies eyes were closed as it wailed.

"He's so beautiful." George said.

Jefferson clapped one hand on George's shoulder.

"Congratulations,George, you are a father!" Jefferson said.

George rocked the baby back and forth, slowly.

"Don't you cry, little elf man, because space is waiting for you. Don't you cry little one." He sang softly to the little one.

The child's eyes were open to a blurry scene before him. Colors were intertwined together. Several of the people there came over to see the little one. There were questions thrown at him, several of them were "You are one lucky ass-hole." The baby's eyes opened a smidge to show the color of blue earning a 'dawww' look from the group. He was so small and adorable and cute for being a newborn.

"What are you going to call him, George?"

". . . I am thinking of Samuel."

"That's just too human."

"What about Spain?"

"We are not naming kids after nations, Gilbert."

"I like Hatilia."

"I am thinking of something science."

"Do you have the room ready?"

"No but-"

"THAT IS IT, LET'S GET GEORGE'S HOUSE DEN READY!"

"I authorize that!" Jefferson said,as the crowd sailed out of the room.

". . . Can you call Winona for me?" George said, as the baby was sent back to sleep.

Jefferson flipped out his phone.

"Gladly." Jefferson said.

* * *

Winona was sitting with George on the couch looking down upon the little bundle of joy in her arms. We can see that their house had several rooms. One of which was decorated from head to toe in designs. There was a crib in the room. Several toys tucked into containers, stacked into trays, and several clothes folded in drawers. There was other baby necessities about the room. There was a baby alarm in the room including a security camera installed into the corner of the room.

"What do we call him?" George asked.

Winona tilted her head as the baby held onto her finger with remarkable strength.

"Spock,Spock Samuel Kirk." Winona said.

Spock yawned, snuggling back in.

"How do we tell him that he is . . an alien, you know?" George asked.

"When he is old enough to understand." Winona said.

George looked back at Spock.

"He looks like a scientist to me." George said, jokingly.

"He has the strength of a leader." Winona said.

"I guess that could happen." George said.

"It can happen." Winona corrected George.

"What are the chances that there is a Spock and a Kirk out there exploring the universe?" George asked. "Look alikes but not that quite."

"As my father used to say, we are to make our own fate." Winona said.

"Yes, you are right." George said.

"I am always right." Winona said, with a small smile.

"Maybe one day he will be a big brother," George said. "And he will not be the only one."

"He would be towing his brother out of trouble." Winona said.

"And let's not forget lecturing!" George said.

"He can help with the milking." Winona said.

"And get himself covered in mud." George said.

"And his brother would be a rule stickler." Winona said.

"Wouldn't that be funny if it all turned out the way we are thinking it as?" George asked.

"Family is thicker than blood." Winona said.

"Family isn't always connected by blood . . ." George said. "And their bond together is what makes them family."

"I know their bond will make up for that." Winona said.

There was a pause.

"Do you want me to make dinner for you?" George asked. "I have been using the internet lately to help me. I can make a Taco pie if you would like." Winona turned her head in the direction of the man. "I take that as a yes."

"Make me taco pie." Winona said.

George got up.

"Taco pie, coming right up!" George said.

"TV on," Winona said, as her husband got up then headed toward the kitchen. The television turned onto the news channel. "Documentary channel."

The channel switched to a channel with the red 'h' mark on the corner.

" _In 1930, a hundred years ago, there was a gigantic starship that reportedly came with elfs who had strange eyebrows. They approached with an unusual v-shaped hand sign and claimed they came in peace and that their starship had suddenly lost power and communications were down. A couple who happened to be there watched the leader identify himself in a strange language that sounded odd._

 _'They were dressed in odd wardrobe,' Kelsey Grammar, twenty-three at the time, claimed. 'The leader outreached his hand toward the officers. One of the officers got scared and fired the first shot. The others came to the side of the fallen one. My husband, my boyfriend at the time, and I fled.'_

 _But they would never forget what the fallen one had said before being shot down._

 _'Live long and prosper.'_

 _They had their windows down reading the lips through a pair of binoculars_."

"You won't be killed by lead bullets," Winona said. "My baby, not on my watch."

The kitchen light was.

"Country music channel." Winona said.

 _Just like Jessie James. . . ._

* * *

Spock hit his all miles stones but a little bit early. He was speaking fluently at the age of three and solving algebra problems with the bat of an eye. He would recite music lyrics that he had heard when he was six months old. And language that his parents had spoken in which followed suit by spanking, getting soap in his mouth, and sitting in the corner all of which when he was three years old. It was dark outside. There were a few horses in their stalls

"So, what did the astronauts find now?" A heavily pregnant Winona asked.

George poked at his food, his appetite lost.

"Skeletons." George said.

"On mars?" Winona asked, her eyebrows raising.

George looked up.

"No, the moon." George said, as Spock finished chewing his pasta.

"The moon is a satellite that is not hosptial for organisms." Spock said.

"I am thinking that they might be what the V alien were," George said. "One of the skeletons were in this salute." He held his hand up and did the unknown salute parting his left side and right side fingers. "Which is interesting because the rate of decay was unfathomable. The only thing left behind was the strange uniforms they had been in."

"Who were they saluting?" Spock asked.

"The Earth," George said. "In the captain's chair."

"Fascinating." Spock spinned his fork in the pasta twirling it round and round.

"We are not talking about skeletons at the dinner table." Winona said.

"We found the skeleton of a dead pregnant V alien." George added.

"George!" Winona said.

"They didn't starve to death. They suffocated. At least that is what the forensic anthropologist told us. . . At least they died not by friendly fire." He took a sip of his drink then lowered it down. "We could have . . " His fist smacked on the table making it shake. Spock did not flinch. "We could have become friends with the damn aliens. But no someone had to end up annihilating the damn aliens! It is not fair! It is just not fair! So much damn history and wasted opportunity lost."

"Father, the rate of your useage of the word 'damn' indicates you are frustrated with something other than the skeletons," Spock said. "And if I may point out that there was no wasted opportunity as I am, logically, the example of mother's contribution to the Sperm cell frozen from the deceased V alien. You are frustrated because NASA is eager to get their hands on me and see the differences in a hybrid."

There was silence.

"George?" Winona looked over toward George. George refused to look at her. "No." Winona shook her head. "Don't tell me that is true."

George looked over in the direction of Winona with a sad smile.

"We will talk about this after dinner, sweetie." George said.

Winona's hand trembled as she cut the noodle.

"Father, when do they want me?" Spock asked.

George looked sadly in the direction of Spock.

"Can we talk about this after dinner?" Winona asked, in a low voice.

Spock looked in the direction of Winona.

"Of course, mother." Spock said.

They finished dinner in silence.

Spock put his plate into the dishwasher along with the fork. Spock went into the restroom where he washed his hands into the sink overhearing his parents sharing the discussion. Winona sounded upset. George did not sound like he enjoyed the idea telling her. It sounded like they were in the living room. Spock shut the door, used the toilet, and washed his hands again after the rinsing. He walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, took a turn to the right where he sat Winona crying into the shoulder of George.

"What is wrong?" Spock asked.

Winona broke the hug with George.

"S. . . Spock," Winona said. "I am not your mother."

"Your real mother died shortly after you were born." George said.

"She was my friend," Winona said. "Her name was . . . Amanda Grayson."

"We knew her quite well," George said, as Spock sat down into the chair. "I. . . It. . It was our idea. We said it would be swell, we said it would be the most amazing and biggest miracle in the time of man. To bring a alien hybrid into this world and raise it."

"She would have been a great mother," Winona said. "She was a teacher."

"Remember the Aunts and Uncles who looked really strange to you?" George said.

"Yes." Spock said.

"They were not Kirks." Winona said.

"They were all Graysons." George said.

"You have raised me under your house. For that, reasonably, I am a Kirk." Spock said.

Winona closed her eyes, tearfully, as she took the hand of George.

"They are coming for you, tomorrow." Winona said.

Spock stared at them, for a minute or two, processing that then he sighed.

"May I conduct a mind meld with my little brother?" Spock asked.

"What is that?" George said.

"It is something that mother and I discovered. It is the meeting of the minds. I have discovered recently that we share something tangible, mentally. Familiar. Warm, full of love and adoration from the two of you. Respect and care. For a three year old, I know the world out there is not an easy one. And for that. . . I might not have a good life living on the run. I am capable of telepathy. For example, I made Thunder the horse jump over the fence two days, three hours, and thirty-two minutes ago."

"And the cow that landed on the roof?" George asked.

"That was not a cow, father, that was a mountain lion." Spock said.

"You have my permission, Spock." Winona said.

"I will send my brother warmth and comfort," Spock said. "And a message to keep you two on your toes."

"We are thinking of naming him James Thomas Kirk." Winona said.

Spock approached his mother then sat on the side of the couch.

"That sounds like a acceptable name,mother." Spock said.

Spock applied his fingers on her heavily pregnant stomach and closed his eyes.

 _Hello._

 _Hello! What is going on there? I don't like it when Mommy is crying._

 _I am leaving._

 _You are Spock._

 _I am._

 _You are my brother._

 _I am._

 _Call me Jim. I don't like being called James. James is a stupid name._

 _That can be arranged between us._

 _Are you going to be there when I arrive?_

 _Negative._

 _Your are my brother._

 _In a sense, yes._

 _You have to be there!_

 _I cannot. But you must be there for mother and father._

 _I want you to be there!_

 _I cannot._

 _Spock, I am scared._

 _Do not be, Jim._

 _How are you not scared?_

 _If nothing ever ended, nothing would get started, brother._

 _What do you look like?_

 _I have two pointy ears, two eyebrows pointed upwards, and I have black hair. I have green blood. I have white skin. I have brown eyes. I have a monk hair cut. Father sometimes refers to me as the mini-monk black sheep of the only part missing is the monk wardrobe._

 _Mommy is scared._

 _Mother and father love you very much._

 _Mother loves you very much, Spock. If you leave. . I feel that I am coming._

 _How soon?_

 _After you leave._

 _Jim, if you were a V alien then we would have a Family Bond._

 _What is a V alien?_

 _Me._

 _Oh, that sounds different!_

 _I have to go now._

 _Please, don't go._

 _My apologies that I will not be there to witness your arrival, brother. Live long and prosper._

 _SPOCK!_

Spock took his fingers off the side of her stomach feeling tears coming down his cheeks.

"You will be a Kirk no matter where you go," George brought the three year into a hug and allowed him to cry. "Always."

"And you will always be my little V man." Winona joined the family hug.

* * *

It was night out.

And it was very late into the young day. There were several dark vans with men dressed in armored gear heading toward the large family generational themed house. The front porch, the cars parked in the closed garage doors, and the slightly falling to the side mail box. The vans came to a stop with their headlights on. The doors to the vehicles flew open followed by the men leaping out.

Some of the farm animals started to react.

The horses nieghed and acted uneasy.

The cows mooed, as usual, but more louder than usual.

Spock turned in his bed, his hands wrapped around the teddy bear, and he seemed curled up in fetal position.

"Get the kid." One of the agents said, from outside.

Max, the family collie, parked on the bedside of Spock got upright growling sensing something was not right. The door to the house was kicked down quite loudly. The agents swarmed the house with their guns's flashlights guiding their way in the house. Several "Clear!" could be heard echoing back. Max stood at Spock's door and his barking gradual escalated. The door to Spock's room fell down loudly followed by a gun shot and a dog's whimper. Spock got up right shouting "Max!"

One agent picked Spock up.

"FATHER!" Spock screamed. He was visibly frightened. "FATHER! MOTHER! FATHER!"

George sprinted from his bed taking out a bat from under the bed then went out of the room through the open door. From behind him was Winona. Spock was in danger. Spock was in danger. Spock was in danger. Spock was in danger. That was the only thing circulating in his brain when he saw a flash of light briefly blind his vision and a "FATHER!".

"Drop my son!" George demanded.

"He is not your son, Mr Kirk." Came the second agent.

"I raised him,and I say he is!" George lunged at the agent getting a punch straight at the face knocking him down toward the floor and a gun shot. There were two shots to the leg respectively to prevent him from going after them. Spock was over the shoulder of one of the agents.

"Father! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Spock struck the back of the agent. "Let me go!"

"DROP MY BOY!" Winona demanded.

The third agent turned in the direction of the heavily pregnant woman.

"You don't want to lose that baby,Mrs Kirk, we have ways of making someone losing a baby in their trimester."

"He is my son!"

"Spock isn't. He is an alien. And he is a threat to national security. Farewell."

The agents went down the hall followed by Spock's frightened screams. George got himself up, bleeding, and each step he took was painful. He was enraged. After all he had done for them, following the rules, and this is what he gets. George was going to hand Spock over tomorrow after making their final goodbyes exactly where Jefferson had instructed him. He struck down one of the agents at the door with the bat. Then another and another. When a man is properly motivated, the pain becomes a background noise. George didn't like how things were handled but he had to follow them. What did they think he was? A man who went behind his government's back? They were gravely mistaken.

A father should never be challenged when abducting one of their children.

"One more move and Spock is dead." The fifth agent said, pinning a gun to the side of Spock's temple. That was Ryder Ryan, head of M-16.

Spock was fighting back tears to see his parents in rather bad shape.

"Listen to him,George." Winona said, through the tears.

 _Splash._

"Did you just hear that?" George looked upon in horror at Winona who was slipping.

"Listen to him, George." Winona said, as her legs were collapsing.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Ryder said.

"I will be back!" Came Spock's shout as he was taken into the black van.

George looked in anguish at the direction of Ryder.

"You selfless bastard." George said.

"I have my orders, Mr Kirk." Ryder went into the passenger seat.

George then turned his head in the direction of Winona and his focus shifted toward her and the delivery of the baby. He pulled her pants and her panties down. He could hear the panting of Max heavily near him. George looked over to see the dog had one bullet wound in his forehead. He instructed his wife to do the normal breathing procedures for delivering and he let her hold his hand. Winona screamed as the baby was coming out.

In five minutes, James T. Kirk came into the world wailing with his eyes a default blue.

"Hello, James." George said.

"He looks beautiful." Winona said.

Max came back with a blanket dragging behind hm while sticking in his mouth.

"I will get the scissors." George said, then he left.

"Don't be scared," Winona said. Then she slowly started to sing to the little newborn. "Don't you be afraid, nothing's going to change, it's all going to be all right. . . . Just trust me." And shortly afterwards, after cutting the scissors, George Kirk would go to the hospital with his family and get a birth certificate for James.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder landed on the ground back first.

"They were supposed to hand him willingly to us," Jefferson said. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! You made me lose my best worker and friend today. He wasn't supposed to quit. Now, he is going to pick a stupid occupation and live out of town. You went out of line, Ryan."

Ryder got up wiping a bit of blood off the corner of his mouth.

"I went on the orders." Ryder said.

"My bosses told me you didn't get any orders." Jefferson said.

"I got the job done, didn't I?" Ryder asked.

"Ass." Jefferson said.

Jefferson's hands were clenched into fists as he walked away.

* * *

When Spock was six years old, he fell into a catatonic state after being very emotional. Two days later he awoke with eyes on him. He began to plot his escape once making the connection to his emotions and a problem that was found by the inside. But in the end Spock would require help. Life far from somewhere he did not belong felt unnatural and like hell to be without his family. The real family. He had under gone a X-ray and several other tests to diagnose the sudden coma like state.

"My name is Jefferson Bailey." Jefferson introduced himself.

Jefferson's once brown hair was graying, and he seemed a bit heavier than he had before. There were scars that were there that hadn't been there before. Spock looked up in the direction of the man who held his hand out. Spock stared at the hand held out to him. Jefferson lowered his hand to his side. The young boy had blue sleeves under the brown sleeveless monk like attire and brown matching pants.

"You are the one who informed my father that he is my new father and that my original mother died." Spock said. "For years I wondered who Amanda Grayson was until they spilled the beans on me. Imagine how everything fit together. I was adopted by two loving parents. And then three years later I would be taken under the cover of night."

Jefferson stared at the six year old in awe and amazement.

"Fascinating. . ." Jefferson said. "You remember."

"You called mother to alert her of the impending arrival of several cars and my father told her to 'sit back and relax'," Spock said. "I have excellent hearing."

Jefferson was sitting down in a chair, his hands cupped together and his head lowered. There was a stack of books on the counter beside Jefferson's left elbow. His black hair was trimmed and well cut. Spock's brown eyes stared back at the green eyed man. It had been years since he heard the voice of Jefferson.

"I got him into this." Jefferson said, sounding a bit in guilt.

"An apology that should be issued to my father," Spock said. "I am not the one you should be talking to."

"I know. . ." Jefferson said, lifting his head up. "But can a guilty man just tell it to the person who's deeds affect them the most?"

"That is logical." Spock said.

"Oh great, they are making you a fucking monk," Jefferson said, unpleased. "Are they?"

Spock stared at him.

"Negative," Spock said. "They are not training to be a person interested in religion and take the oath of silence. Your comparison is illogical. I request you take back the monk comment, peacefully."

Jefferson sighed.

"And they said you were talking like a computer." Jefferson said.

"How is father?" Spock asked.

Jefferson handed Spock a novel.

"Emotionally devastated," Jefferson said. He slid forward the books in the direction of Spock. "I think you might like this book series."

Spock took three of the books and read the titles one by one.

"They all start with _'Captain Elf and_ '." Spock noted.

"Indeed," Jefferson said in a low voice. "They want to get rid of him. I am all doing all I can to stop that."

Spock stared at Jefferson.

"Least I can do is suggest a space program to send people they don't like to explore and colonize planets that humanity has been theorizing about to have life before," Jefferson said. "I am not in NASA."

"Who do you work for?" Spock asked.

Jefferson had a short lived smile.

"Classified," Jefferson said, getting up. "Ever played chess?"

"Negative." Spock said.

"I will teach you the next time I visit." Jefferson said.

Spock looked up from the books.

"Do you visit the Kirks?" Spock asked.

"If I could and was not being the subject of scrutiny and an investigation by the FBI and despised by your parents. . . I would be," Jefferson patted on the pile of books. "But I am certain that he is sending you messages in Spanish and through these books. There is a lieutenant science officer with poor vision wearing glasses named James Tiberius Kirk. George makes a few appearances himself in them as a starship admiral."

"I expect you to bring a chess board." Spock said.

Jefferson smiled back.

"I will." Jefferson said.

Jefferson went out the door.

* * *

"First day of no school until September!" Ten year old James Thomas Kirk cheered, sitting at the breakfast table.

Max was a old dog sitting by the side of James.

"Good," Winona said. "Then you can help me with the chores around the house.

"But maaa." James whined.

"Don't maa me, young man." Winona said, glaring at James.

George came into the room with circles under his eyes and he came to a thud sitting down at the table.

"Hey pops!" James said. "Been working on a new novel, again?"

George made himself have a tired smile at James.

"I finished my last novel two weeks ago, son." George said

"What was it called?" James asked.

" _Captain Elf and the Escape of Insanity_." George teasingly said.

 _Captain Elf and. . ._ novels were short stories written by George Kirk. He had written a estimate of over a hundred. He had concluded the storyline with it being dreamed up by a boy with pointy ears and a bowl hair cut being suddenly waken up by a pair of large hands and screaming for his parents who never came to his rescue. George had received several mad fan letters regarding the injustice for the main character. George had posted a letter on his website that the ending was true to the character. He felt that the story couldn't go on ignoring what was real. He admitted the elf captain was based on a real person. Someone he would likely never see again. He had written exactly three hundred twenty-two _Captain Elf_ books.

He dedicated the final novel "To my sons, Jim and Spock." in Spanish.

James frowned, folding his arms leaning back into the chair.

"Dad, you wrote that five years ago!" James said.

" _Captain Elf and the New Earth_." George said.

"That is just too cool!" James took a bite of the scrambled eggs on the plate.

Winona looked over in the direction of George with a concerned look on her face.

"We have to tell him." Winona said.

"I do not believe he is ready to what I think." George said.

"This is James we are talking about," Winona said. "Gone all over the USA and has made several friends along the way."

"He does not have his sights on space." George said.

James's hazel eyes looked up in the direction of his parents while he was taking a bite of the bacon.

"What about space?" James asked.

"Your father and I have some important news." Winona said.

"Space." James said.

"Plutu is not a planet." George said.

"It's called Pluto for a reason,dad!" James said. "Can you please refer to Pluto as Pluto and not as Platu?"

"Sure, son." George had a short laugh.

"Your father is going to Mars to be part of the first human colonization," Winona said. "We are going to join him in two years."

"Why two years?" James asked.

"There is a process for these applications," George said. "Only the best and brightest people are allowed to go there. I am just famous because of my _Captain Elf_ novels." George looked over toward the window. Outside of the house was the large Cadillac with rocket boosters installed to the back, the roof was curled down to the back, and the design looked rather unique. It was fit for a racer. It had large wheels. The Cadillac had a red paint job. He turned his head away from the direction of the Cadillac then took out a pair of keys. "The _Enterprise_ is yours."

George put the keys on the table.

"Bu-bu-but, she is yours," James said. "I am too young to drive around."

"We agreed you can only use her for emergencies." George said.

"Like going to town for something very important." Winona added.

"And I can't drive!" James said.

"Perhaps your friends can be of some help." George said, with a wink.

There was a sad expression that replaced the look of disbelief on James's face.

"But I am miles away from them," James said. "Leonard is in Georgia, Nyota is in Africa, Scotty is back in Scotland,Pavel is in Russia, and Hikaru is with his dad fishing in some sea that I can't seem to remember." Each mention sounded like a hammer striking down a nail. "They only came around for summer vacation." James poked at the eggs, slowly. "After what happened last year I don't think they would be coming again."  
George looked sadly at James.

"You could be proven wrong," George said. "Like your mother and I were about having a child of our own."

James looked up.

"Am I going to be a big brother?" James asked.

"No." Winona said, in a low voice.

"Awww." James whined.

George glanced over in the direction of Winona.

"Get the pictures." George said.

There was pain in Winona's eyes at the mention of pictures.

"But we agreed-" Winona started to say but was interrupted by George.

"Consider the agreement void." George cut Winona off.

"Are you sure?" Winona asked,looking at George out of concern.

"I am sure as that the V aliens are a peaceful alien race." George replied.

"Are these about the pictures that seemingly missing?" James asked, as Winona walked out of the room leaving the two at the table.

George had a sigh.

"You have a brother." George said.

James looked at George with eyebrows raised.

"I don't have a brother." James said.

George thumbed his fingers together.

"Not biologically." George said.

"Daaaaaddd." James said.

"Before you, we had a little boy with pointy ears and eyebrows of the V aliens with . . ." George was unable to finish as he combed through his hair with his hand. He seemed to be having a difficult time talking about Spock. His eyes grew moist.

"Brown eyes, black bowl hair cut, and white skin." James finished.

George looked in the direction of James with watery eyes.

"How do you know?" George asked.

James shrugged.

"I don't know," James said. "I just. . . remember being told that."

"I am going to tell you stories about your brother after breakfast," George said. "Talking about it over the table will spoil your appetite."

"Until it is time for you to go?" James asked.

"Until it is time for me to go." George said.

After breakfast, James was treated to assortment of pictures. Plenty of family photos. In some of them Spock was wearing a hat, a different kind of ear disguise, and in most of them he had various human like expressions on his face. Anger, love, comfort, joy, disappointment, and happiness. George told James story after story of Spock. Max sitting on the floor, his long gone bullet wound healed, with a gray nuzzle.

* * *

Spock had become a remarkable chess player and became immersed into logic. He discovered his emotions were stronger than the average human. Spock controlled his emotions to the point it seemed to the outsider that he had none. His emotions and his strength were intertwined. He could lift someone up above the floor by the neck. He could crush the hardest material making it shatter into pieces. They played with his telepathy, his unique skill set, and his remarkable memory.

Spock heard a fit of coughing from outside his assigned quarters.

Spock was thirteen years old.

There were gun fire among the coughing.

Spock covered his nose then the door flew open with two figures in gas masks.

"Thank's, O'Neill." Came Jefferson's voice.

"No problem," Came a rough voice. "I would never say no to a rescue mission."

"Your role is over." Jefferson took the gas mask off O'Neill's head then pushed him into the clouded hall. "Sorry pal, but I am the only one of us going down for this." He handed the gas mask to Spock. Spock put the gas mask on then took the hand of Jefferson. "Let's get you home, Spock. I have a error to correct."

Spock and Jefferson speeded their way out of the facility going over the fallen passed out officers. They made their way to the outside where the air was coated in a heavy fog. Most of the personnel there had collapsed to the ground unconscious. They continued their miraculous escape all the way to a white van. Spock got into the backseat, buckled up, then took off the gas mask. Jefferson took the mask off his face and started the van. The engine hummed to life. Spock was finally going home after so long. He could experience what felt like a elevated sensation rising up toward his brain and up his heart. Jefferson turned the white jeep around then drove off.

Our view goes over to show, in a different language, a roll of text with the number 61 on a large sign in a desert like scenery.

Jefferson ran over the sign.

* * *

The small group of Kirks were standing by the stairs leading up directly to the shuttle. It looked like of a twenty-first century steampunk rocket meeting a presidential jet. The jet was pretty long including white. It would be awhile until George arrived to Mars that had buildings and all that for substantiating human life. There were biological domes that were connected by transparent passages. It had taken over twenty years for that to be completed with all the materials sent to the planet in one trip.

George lowered himself down to James's level.

"You take care of mother bear." George said.

"You take care of yourself, father bear." James said.

George put the keys into James's hand.

"I know she is in good hands." George said, patting on the side of James cheek. George stood up facing Winona. "Sweetie. . ."

"You stay alive until we get there." Winona said, taking George's hand.

"I don't doubt it." George said, bringing Winona into a kiss.

"Eeeew." James said.

The kiss broke and their foreheads touched. Winona appeared to be scared for her husband. They had talked this over last night. One of them had to stay behind for James. Winona had her concerns that the shuttle would malfunction. The malfunctioning would leave the ship adrift in space with stasis pods. Or he would die in space and she would be left to raise their only child. George stroked the side of her cheek.

"I will see you before you know it." George said.

George parted from Winona then picked up his luggage and he walked aboard the stairs toward the threshold of the spacecraft. He walked in then the door sut behind him. Winona had her arm wrapped around the shoulder of her son feeling a tear come down her cheek.. She felt as though this would be the last time she would see her husband again in the flesh. It would take given four months for the shuttle to reach Mars. Winona took the hand of her son then turned away from the shuttle then headed in the direction they had came. Winona kept her sun hat on with her free right hand.

Today was one of many sad days in her life.

Winona looked down toward her son.

"Do you want to learn how to drive?" Winona asked.

* * *

At one point in time, Hikaru Sulu's father worked for NASA much like George Kirk did. Hosato Sulu, Shimizu Hana, and Hikaru Sulu were on the boat that was docked along with several other boats. Hikaru was leaning against the rail to the boat watching the soothing sea listening to the waves lap against the side. Hikaru's father, Hosato, had quit NASA a few years back. Hosato was a man of poetry and many other things. His mother, Shimizu, was interested in botany and genetics. She worked from home, wherever home was that is, with her family.

Hosato happened to have been a friend of George and Jefferson.

"Dad, who are we waiting for?" Hikaru asked, Hosato alongside, looking off to the ocean.

"We are going back to America to drop off a passenger." Hosato said.

Hikaru looked over in the direction of his father with a raised eyebrow.

"Who?" Hikaru asked.

"Spock. A V alien and human hybrid," Hosato said. "We are to drop him off in Florida and let him head his way to Riverside."

"That is very specific." Hikaru said, turning his head away where he saw a bird take a fish out of the water with talons.

"We are not to ask who he is going to. Is that clear, Hikaru?" Hosato asked.

"Yes, dad." Hikaru said.

"Good." Hosato said.

"His name can't just be Spock no middle name no last name." Hikaru said.

"Samuel Kirk." Hosato said.

Hikaru was silent at first then he looked over in the direction of Hosato.

"Jim has a brother?" Hikaru asked in a low voice.

"Spock was adopted. That is all I can tell you." Hosato said.

Hikaru turned his head away.

"Jim would have told me if he had a brother. . ." Hikaru said. "He never knew he had a brother and I get to meet him first!"

"We are docking at Naples City Dock in five days and then we are going to hawaii for a good old fashioned family vacation," Hosato said. "This time I am not cooping myself up at a poetry convention. Family comes first."

Ever since last year, that still stung to the parents of the children, Riverside had become a 'no-visit-zone'. It was like the plague for them. Jefferson's vehicle came to a stop in a lot at the parking lot parked under a tree. Spock clipped the seatbelt. The seatbelt flew off to the side then he opened the car door. He could hear the ocean. The fresh sea air and the smell of the grass. He got out of the vehicle. Spock closed the door then his arms went, out of habit, behind his back. He was no longer in the monk attire that had been chosen for him. He was in a black plaid polo that was tucked into his pants,sleeveless blue sweatshirt on top, curled up white socks, and dark shoes.

Spock followed Jefferson down the sidewalk.

"Once you get to Florida, you will need to search for a friend of mine named David McCoy," Jefferson said. "He will be waiting for you at a park. David is a doctor on paid leave. He can drop you off at Illinois then you can hitch a ride to Iowa. Christopher Pike will take you to Iowa. He is a former NAVY SEAL so don't show him your ears." Spock nodded. "He is a good friend of mine. And even if you did he may turn around and take you somewhere that is not pretty. I only told him that you are a abducted kid returning home on his own. Homeward bound."

"And if he see's my ears and my eyebrows regardlessly?" Spock asked.

"Lie your eyebrows off." Jefferson said, as they came onto the dock.

"My mother taught me never to lie." Spock said.

"You are half alien," Jefferson said. "And so was Captain Elf. How often did he lie?"

"Forty-three point twenty-nine percent of the time." Spock replied.

"Figures." Jefferson said.

"Are you not coming with me?" Spock asked.

"My vehicle has a tracking device and a GPS, kid," Jefferson said. "They will be coming any minute on our six." He looked over his shoulder hearing the sound of loud wheels rolling against the rocky gravel. "Like now."

They ran down the trembling docks frightening off the fish. Hosato saw the oncoming man and the fleet of vehicles that was visibly coming in the direction of the parking lot. Hosato darted from the rails then untied the knot and ordered Hikaru to start raising the anchors. The Asian boy went to the anchor and started to lift it up. Shimizu came out from the cabin. Hosato helped Hikaru get the anchor out after putting the rope on the dock. Hosato shouted over to his wife to get the other anchor. Spock tripped over a loose board landing on the ground. Jefferson picked the boy up then swung him over his shoulder. It was like a flashback to when he was first taken so he demanded to be put on the ground repeatedly. Spock had seen the cars parked in place on the grass and several other places. Doors were opening and he quickly changed his demanding to "Run faster!"

Jefferson put Spock onto the boat once he arrived.

"Stay out of firing range,Spock!" Jefferson said.

"Affirmative, Mr Bailey." Spock said, with a nod.

Hosato turned on the engine then set the direction the boat was to go.

"Mr Sulu, go!" Jefferson hollered.

Spock ducked hearing the sound of bullets flying. The boat speeded off onto the sea. Spock looked up to see Jefferson standing there with bullets in his torso. One bullet had gone through his forehead. Jefferson's eyes were stuck on the boat with a smile. Relief. Hope. His knees started to buckle. Spock's world went slow watching a man he had known for years dying before his eyes. A scream escaped from the young boy. It was loud and full of hurt, "NoooOOOooooo!" The light in Jefferson's eyes vanished and the man fell down to his side.

The boat speeded away.

"Damn it!" Ryder smacked his fist on the roof.

"Houston," One of the agents said, looking up at the sky in horror. "We have a problem."

Ryder looked up in the sky to see starships lowering down through the atmopshere. Fear and panic arose in the air. Spock, on the boat, came down to his knees with his hands in fists on the ground fighting back tears for some-one he viewed as a friend.

"INSIDE, NOW!" Hosato shouted.

Hikaru took Spock by the shoulder.

"We have to go inside, Spock." Hikaru said.

A array of red lines came from the starships and whatever they hit had exploded. People who were on their boats speeded away with their occupying companions. Spock got up following Hikaru into the boat. Hosato took out a sniper rifle then aimed at one of the glass windows on the starship using a glass object. Shimizu helped her husband reload. Hikaru and Spock covered their ears. One of the starships fired upon the source of the firing. Hosato and Shimizu were holding hands exchanging bullets when the blast vaporized them leaving behind a pair of scorched spots on the boards.


End file.
